User talk:StrawberryChocoPie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Barbie Mariposa and the Fairy Princess 0487.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manu962 (talk) 17:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Category and other Hi Bettie, nice to meet you! You posted that we don't need the Spirits category, I agree and have told the admin, and as for the deutergonists, it's obvious that some characters are, I'm going to work on that category. Anyway, have a good day and feel free to contribute :D Beautybash101 (talk) 17:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Transcripts Hi Betty! You're very polite :) It's lovely to meet you too. You don't need my permission to add anything, as long as it's not against Wikia's rules. There are transcripts for some movies that need neatening up and completing. Here are some examples: *http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood/Transcript *http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/My_Scene:_Masquerade_Madness/Transcript *http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_The_Princess_%26_The_Popstar/Transcript *http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_in_the_Nutcracker/Transcript Most of the movies don't have transcripts yet, but there are also some transcripts for Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse episodes too. :) Have fun on the wiki! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:13, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Image Duplicates Don't bother with all the images, I want to delete duplicates. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Doing Transcripts Together It's great that you finished it, I know it takes a long time to do transcripts! Are you planning on doing anymore? Let me know, because I'll do some as well and it would be a waste of time if we both ended up doing the same movie, haha! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to telll you that I found out that Melody is played by Melody herself, while The Flowr Fairy is played by Jenny. VioletManu (talk) 15:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I know the resemblance of The Young Snow Fairy and Katarina. And I can see that the Flower Fairy and Melody resemble but they're not played by the same person. Melody is played by Kelly's friend in thedoll line named Melody too, and The Young Flower Fairy is played by Kelly's friend Jenny (I'm not talking about Jenny from Swan Lake). BTW Jenny from Swan Lake is played by Kerstie. VioletManu (talk) 15:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :) I'm 15 years old. BTW Keep the good job! We really need the help of the editors here. VioletManu (talk) 15:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Betty! Thank you so much for the great edits here, and just another thanks for doing the Nutcracker transcript, I wonder how much effort you put in that, really it's my habit to tell what is in my mind :) Beautybash101 (talk) 19:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Subtitles I have all of the Barbie movies on DVD (except Barbie: A Perfect Christmas), so I can refer to the subtitles if we have any trouble understanding anything :) That said, I don't think Barbie in the Nutcracker and Barbie as Rapunzel have subtitles on their DVDs, but I have a good ear XD --XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Elisabeth!! I just want to ask you, where you got this picture? I never looking this scene in the movie. Anu Anu is already added to the template. I think anyone can edit templates. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:06, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Sorry, I don't know what you mean. Do you mean we should do pages called, for example, Barbie A Perfect Christmas, and redirect it to Barbie':' A Perfect Christmas? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Dear Elisabeth, I'm not quite sure that there is harm in filling the info-box appearance part, I've noticed it like that on other wiki wikia(s) too. Our infoboxes are quite short. I once asked that from Violet, she said that they look great and Olivia said she is not sure how they look that moment but she like the information (if you like, you could go and see that on my talkpage). I've done the same for Corinne, Merliah and Clara. I possibly stopped doing that because I was not sure. Have a good day! Beautybash101 (talk) 14:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, yes we can. Yes, these are duplicates and I now have to agree with you. It is and was in my mind to make the info-box look better, I thought about this many times before too. I think we should remove all the dressing part and just add the general/main information for eg: And if you think this way is better tell me then so I could change them. Beautybash101 (talk) 20:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) hi coco pie im new in this wikia and i just love barbie movies so can help me plese I just want to learn from you how to post a photo......you are the best...and I wish that me and you become best frinds... Thank you.......you are the best Oh hi agin I just want to ask you where do you live?? I live in the United States: California How old are you my frind?? Well I'm 16 What's your favorite barbie movie Mine is barbie princess charm school Lumina's name? Hey! Sorry, I didn't understand, what's the meaning of ''"however, it is pronounced differently" ''on Lumina in Pearl Princess? I think her name is very same with Lumina in Magic of The Rainbow. Goodbye? That's a real shame Elisabeth because you're a great contributor! You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, but I'd love to try and sort things out so you can feel comfortable editing here. If you don't want to edit anymore, you can always leave me a message telling me your ideas. I'll do those transcripts for you. It was lovely to meet you Elisabeth! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) So, you think all I do here is clicking "undo"? Do you think it's easy to go on every page to check the history? I only do undo when I know that it's needed. I don't have anything personal against you. If you stay here in these Wikia help us instead of spamming and doing what you only think than I think it's time for you to start doing something helpful here. I'm sorry to say but it seems like you didn't even watch Barbie Movies in the original USA version, because if you did you would know that Kelly is the original name of Barbie's sister and not Kelly. You could've at least just types "Kelly" in this Wikia and you would see all the pages of Barbie's sister. And that "See Also" part is needed. Because it looks useless to add the template without that. Every page in this Wikia that has a template has a "See Also" part. If you have something against it then talk to Olivia that is the founder of the Wikia and the one who firstly added the "See Also" part. And if you think that I don't deserve to be an admin here than go talk to Olivia. Like I said before I have nothing against you. VioletManu (talk) 19:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I saw that you wrote to Olivia that you will leave. Where you talking about me when you said "fifteen year old users" ? I'm sorry if I did something bad to you and made you hate me. You don't have to leave because of me. I feel really bad to know that someone is hating me. VioletManu (talk) 19:15, September 5, 2013 (UTC)